Honey Bee: Nórdicos
by Sppirit
Summary: Habrán escuchado esos "contando ovejas" de Hetalia. Esto es como sería... con los nórdicos.


Pues eso; como me imagino un Honey Bee de los nórdicos, todo un caos. Sé que debería estar escribiendo el capítulo del otro fic, pero esta idea me carcomía el cerebro.

Y eso... Salió de escuchar el Honey Bee de los Italia mientras pensaba en Dinamarca xD

Los personajes son de Himaruya x3

* * *

**Honey Bee: Nórdicos**

Ya estaba oscureciendo en la casa de Dinamarca; dónde en ese momento vivían los 5 nórdicos. A esa hora estaban cenando, luego de terminar, todos se pusieron a conversar tonterías (de niños pequeños).

Muy pronto comenzó una lluvia torrencial, y los 3 más pequeños estaban asustados. Aunque Noruega no lo demostrara e Islandia ni siquiera entendiera que pasaba.

Dinamarca aparentaba unos 8 años, al igual que Suecia. Aunque Suecia se veía mayor al tener esa expresión siempre tan seria en su rostro.

-¡No se asusten! El rey está aquí para protegerlos –gritó Dinamarca, como siempre. Luego rió.

Se había cortado la luz. Islandia, que aparentaba tener unos 4 años, se había asustado con los truenos y no dejaba de llorar. Mientras que Suecia intentaba calmar a Finlandia, Noruega estaba a punto de matar a Dinamarca; el que, inútilmente, intentaba hacer reír a Islandia con algún chiste malo.

-Ya cállate, idiota, lo vas a asustar aún más –le decía Nor a Den.

-Mejor vámonos a dormir –sugirió en un hilo de voz Tino.

-¡Claro! ¡Mañana seguimos jugando! –no es necesario decir quién dijo esto.

-No estábamos jugando –dijeron todos al unísono, incluso Ice; y Berwald con su extraño acento.

Fueron todos al cuarto que compartían en la pequeña casa. Es que los jefes de Den lo trataban como un niño que no tendría una casa más grande hasta crecer (y de qué lo iban a tratar, si era un niño, al fin y al cabo…)

Todos se metieron a sus respectivas camas, excepto Ice que debido al miedo, se acostó con Noruega esa noche.

Pasado un rato en sus camas, Dinamarca gritó.

-¡NO PUEDO DORMIR! ¿¡Quién diablos hace tanto ruido!

-Es la lluvia, idiota…-le respondió Nor.

-Y los truenos –agregó Tino.

-Y 'l frail'cillo de Islandia…-finalizó Suecia. Todos miraron a Mr. Puffin acusadoramente. Pero era sólo un ave (que por cierto, canta) y usó esa excusa para seguir durmiendo.

Dinamarca se tiró en su cama, vencido.

-¡Quiero dormir! Nor, cuéntame un cuento.

-No.

-Por favor…

-No.

-Nii-san, cuéntame un cuento –le llamó el pequeño Islandia.

-Claro, Isu.

-¿¡EH! Eso es muy injusto, ¡no se vale! –gritó Den- Maldito niñito infeliz, ¿¡Por qué a ti sí te cuenta y a mí no!

-Porque eres odioso –le respondió Ice sin más. Noruega le sonrió en la penumbra, aunque claro, Is nunca lo supo.

Noruega contó un cuento, el cuál todos escucharon.

-Noru, qué aburrido eres –le interrumpió el danés-. Ice, lo que pasó en verdad fue que la pobre sirenita vio a su príncipe irse con otra y ella se convirtió en espuma.

-¡No!, no pasó eso –dijo el pobre Is, comenzando a llorar, desilusionado.

-Claro que no pasó eso –dijo Nor, dándole una mirada de odio a Den-, yo la conté bien y Dinamarca solo bromea, ¿v-e-r-d-a-d? –escalofriante.

-C-claro Isu, ¡estaba bromeando, hahahaha!

Todos intentaron dormirse. La habitación quedó en silencio. Lástima que esto no duró mucho.

-¡SIGO SIN DORMIRME! –gritó Dinamarca desesperado. Los que habían conciliado el sueño, despertaron sobre saltados. E Islandia empezó a llorar de nuevo por el susto.

-Maldición, anko, eres un idiota. Asustaste a Isu.

-Bueno, que triste por él.

-Anko tonto –dijo Is sollozando.

Den bufó y se dispuso a dormir. Escuchó que Tino se puso a contar ovejas.

-Ya te dormirás, Isu-chan –le dijo- Una oveja… salta la valla. Dos ovejas… saltan la valla. Tres ovejas…

-¿Vas a contar ovejas toda la noche, Tino? –preguntó Den.

-No, sólo hasta que se duerman –respondió el finlandés con una sonrisa amable.

-Vale. ¡Yo quiero hacerlo! Tino, acuéstate –le ordenó el danés y empezó a contar él- Una oveja… salta la valla. Dos ovejas… saltan la valla. Tres… ovejas… saltan la valla –ya estaba comenzando a aburrirse-. Cuatro… cinco, seis, siete ovejas saltan la valla. Listo, duérmanse.

Y se acomodó en su cama. Pero Noruega lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo esperas que nos quedemos dormidos con esa tontería? No es nada relajante.

-Pero Noru, iban en rebaño. Yo no puedo separar a las pobres ovejas –ahí lo tienen; la peor excusa del mundo.

-Tus excusas baratas son tan…

-…baratas –completó Tino, para que Ice no oyera alguna grosería.

-Ah, como quieran. Yo hice lo que pude –dijo Den, intentando dormirse. Pero no lo logró, otra vez –Nor, cuenta las ovejas tú.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque sí.

-No quiero.

-Anda, di que si.

-No…

Pero al final, Nor fue convencido por Ice, que quería dormirse de una jodida vez. Así que con su relajante voz, comenzó a contar y todos cayeron dormidos, incluso él.

-Alguien calle a ese pajarraco –dijo Den a la mañana siguiente, refiriéndose a Puffin; cubriéndose con la almohada su cabeza.

-Es un frailecillo –le corrigió Is.

-Sólo cállalo…

Y es que lo triste fue, que Dinamarca no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche debido a la lluvia y los ruiditos que hacía Puffin al dormir.

Miró al ave con odio.

-Maldito seas…

-N' sac's n'da con 'charle la culpa al pájar'.

-Tú cállate~ Tú no dormiste mal… -y volvió a taparse con la cobija, contando mentalmente ovejitas saltar la valla.

* * *

Cómo hago sufrir a Den e Isu. Me pondrán una orden de restricción xD


End file.
